Beyond Temptation
by TheBitterAftertaste
Summary: Bellatrix is eighteen and was tempted into the dark, the Dark Lord tells her he wants her, then beats her, what is happening to her? Bellamort-ish rated M for VERY dark themes and rape. Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!
1. An Unexpected Attack

Chapter One

A/N: Okay after thinking about it I have decided to write a Harry Potter fiction that goes on for chapters, obviously a Bellamort …ish thing, I hope you all enjoy it!

A tremble, that was all it took, a slight hint of fear. That was all he wanted to evoke from her.

"Are you scared my Bella…" He whispered in a hiss to her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, at just eighteen years old, and fresh out of Hogwarts, she had been tempted into the dark, the mystery, and of course the blood on her hands. He had promised her the world, whilst softly caressing her neck which his deliciously perfect lips. She thought he cared, and sometimes she thought that he still did. That was until the three nights ago.

_Lying curled in his pale strong arms, Bellatrix felt safer than ever. She was not with her newly-wed husband as she should have been. She was with her lover, though everyone else knew him as the Dark Lord, though only persons of importance knew that…for now anyway. She watched him sleep, seeing him so serene and calm was a rarity, a rarity she did not like to disturb as he exhaled softly._

"_She will be the death of you Tom…she isn't loyal." A voice flowed through Voldemort's mind like venom. "She will poison you, make you feel, make you hurt. You will lose sight of what's important due to a silly powerless little school girl." It added. Voldemort's eyes flew open as Bellatrix watched him worriedly._

"_My Lord, are you alright?" she asked concern flooding her face, she saw his eyes turn red, and knew she was in danger, but wanted to make sure he was alright first as she gently rest her hand on his shoulder. Her touch burnt as he grabbed her wrist and squeezed it so tightly she winced._

"_Do not touch me, you filthy slut." He hissed venomously throwing her hand back. Bellatrix didn't know what to make of this, he had never spoken to her like that before and it hurt more than anything as she quickly stood flinging her robes on, trying to stop the burning sensation of tears building in her eyes, now fully clothed she turned her back to make her way to the door, then felt a searing pain as her back hit the wooden desk at the side of the chamber and she was pinned down hard under his muscular weight._

"_Did I say you could leave?" He snarled at her grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking it so hard several strands came out in his hand as she whimpered. "I thought-" she began only to be cut off._

"_I didn't make you a death eater so you could think, I did it so I could fuck you no questions asked." He seethed striking her across the face hard as Bellatrix felt a few tears tumble down her cheeks as he laughed cruelly taking hold of her hair once more and pulling it back so her neck snapped backwards with force. Holding her there with one hand he took his wand out his pocket with the other and pressed it against her neck._

"_Is the poor little slut scared?" he mocked as he felt Bellatrix tremble underneath him, if she knew what she had done to deserve a punishment like this It would've been a lot easier to grasp, but she had no clue. She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off slashing her cheek with the jagged end of his wand, before slowly skating it down her neck to rest just at the tip of her left breast, feeling her heart pound rapidly._

"_I could end you right here…and no-one would care Bella…because nobody loves you, nobody wants you around. But me. So tell me who you love darling. Tell me who you need." He said in almost a soothing tone.  
"I only need you my Lord…I only love you." She whispered as he pressed the tip of his wand harder against her breast making her flinch as he cut into her, ever so slightly._

"_Say it louder Bella, make me believe you." He said through clenched teeth seeing her black eyes filled with fear._

"_I…I only need you my Lord…I only love you!" She cried as he slowly put his wand back in his pocket and rest his long hand across her porcelain neck._

"_But you know Bella, you know you have to be punished don't you?" he repeated in a hushed lullaby._

"_But…I don't know what I'v-" She was cut off as he hit her harder._

"_You KNOW you have to be punished. Don't you Bella?" His voice hardening as he repeated himself._

"_Y-yes my Lord…" she had stammered more tears falling as he smiled at the terrified young girl beneath him._

"_And do you know why I must punish you my dear Bella?" he added his voice like a serpent binding her body. As to which she shook her head, in fear of saying the wrong thing, until he leant down and whispered softly into her ear._

"_I don't need a reason. I will punish you because you are mine." He replied. Her screams ran through the whole tower as after hours of beatings and curses, he flung her out so she landed on the stone cold floor scarcely able to breathe, ivory bruises lacing the whole of her body as blood matted her snow white skin. Rodolphus must have heard, as when she managed to stagger in he was wide awake by the door as she collapsed into his arms._

"_Oh Bella…" he whispered burying his face in her curly blood stained hair as he picked her up, light as a rag doll and placed her on the bed. _

_She had run away the next night, she needed to get away, she was so frightened._

_She knew that was a BIG mistake._

A/N : Hope you liked the first instalment! I will update soon! Love HMLS xx


	2. His Broken Toy

Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! I KNOW Harry Potter fiction is really popular so I didn't expect anyone to read, let alone review! So thank you Victory87! Also a lot of you have added my story to alerts and favourites which I really appreciate! But I do urge for you to review! It will motivate me to write a bit quicker…not that I'm bribing you… hehe. Hope you enjoy chapter two!

As the memory ran through Bellatrix's mind, she shuddered, knowing she shouldn't have ran, she shouldn't have tried to escape him. She had no idea how he had found her, seeing as she was in training she had yet to be marked as a fully fledged death eater unlike her husband, but she did not question his sources of finding things out, knowing it would put her into even more trouble. She felt his chocolate brown eyes burn into her back as she knelt quivering; he knew it scared her, only hearing the anger in his voice, not being able to see him. She felt his breath on her neck only for a moment before she felt him tug on her hair, causing her neck to snap back painfully as she winced, leaning on Voldemort's shoulder as he held her there tightly.

"You haven't answered my pretty Bella… are you scared?" He whispered in a silky, yet deadly voice only pulling her hair back tighter as her neck twisted painfully, tears falling down her porcelain, prominent cheekbones.

"Y-yes." She mumbled, of course he knew she was, she was physically shaking in his arms he terrified her that much.

"Yes _what?_" He seethed keeping her head at the angle he held as he moved his head closely to the side of her neck, before placing a gentle kiss there, then sinking his teeth down as hard as he possibly could into the sensitive flesh drawing blood as she shrieked in shock, more tears rolling down her cheeks as she silently sobbed.

"Yes my Lord!" She quickly quipped back burning as she felt his tongue run smoothly along the searing bite mark he had left licking the blood that had trickled downwards towards her collarbone. She felt a smirk play across his thin lips.

"You taste so _pure_ my Bella…" he started slowly moving a strand of hair covering her face, only for the words to turn sour into his mouth, he felt some sort of envy at her, _pureblood_. Only the best. Something he, though he strived for perfection, would never have, his blood would be filthy, contaminated with his muggle Father's DNA. Of course she would never know that, because that would give her one small superiority over him, and he couldn't be having that now could he?

"Your blood is so sweet, like a fine wine my darling…" he charmed brushing his lips against her neck once more before returning to her ear. "You're blood may be pure Bellatrix, but shall we see how well it does you when it is all over my floor." He whispered, and without a moment to spare had his hands knotted in her hair, throwing her forcefully forward, smashing her face first into the wooden floorboards with a sickening crack as she screamed in pain, feeling blood fall down her face as a sharp pain erupted in her head. He flipped her over with ease on her back straddling her, and began striking her, enough to cause severe damage. Each blow to her made him feel better, like she was lesser than him once more. Bella's neck snapped from left to right with each sickening slap and punch to her milky skin. Getting off her Bellatrix prayed it was over, she didn't think she could handle much more, but as she watched her Master raise his wand she didn't have time to brace herself.

"Crucio…" he hissed in a serpent-like tone as Bellatrix arched her back in agony, in too much pain to even scream as fire coursed through her veins, she writhed on the floor helplessly as Voldemort kept the curse on her for five minutes, the longest five minutes of her life as he lowered his wand, lifting the curse from her battered body, giving her time to breathe erratically. Foolishly, she raised her hands and tried to pull herself up, earning a violent kick sending her to the opposite wall as a sickening crack indicated a break, as Bella clutched her ribs helplessly.

Voldemort watched her lying there, only twitching with pain, she was barely conscious, and many of his followers, if they had received that extent of a punishment, would be dead, she had endured it all, and that not only infuriated him, but impressed him too, that for such a petite little girl, she simply _took_ the rage that should only be administered on twenty men at least. So much so he decided to see if he could push her a little further.

"Sectumsempra…" he smirked watching intrigued as gashes cut into her body as she whimpered, she couldn't scream anymore, only silent tears fell as her blood pooled around her. She felt sick as she laid there beneath his eyes. She had never been in so much pain, and she had never been so scared, nor had she ever wanted to see her family more than she did now.

"You know Bella…" he started as before she could blink he was straddling her once more "Seeing you lying there…so helpless…" he trailed off looking at her hungrily up and down. She tried to say something but couldn't quite manage it.

"What Bella…do speak up darling." He hissed menacingly tilting her chin up with as much kindness as he could muster.

"N-no please…" she managed to splutter with great difficulty as a cruel laughter erupted from him.

"N-no please?" He mocked nastily. "I'll take what I want from you little girl, whether you like it or not." He snarled his hands gripping her corset and tearing at the black laces, wrenching it off her, before tearing at the neckline of her dress so it ripped down the middle. He ridded her of it leaving her in a black bra and matching knickers. Wasting no time he undid his robes sending them over the top of her torn clothing as she found her voice and started whimpering.

"Oh good…you've found your voice have you?" he asked in a patronizing tone. "Then this will be much more enjoyable, you know how much I love to hear you scream for me." He added ripping off her knickers and without a second thought, thrust into her as she screamed at the top of his lungs, being bone dry, the friction hurt as she felt her insides were on fire. It wasn't sexually satisfying for him either, but hearing her cry and scream made it oh so much better as he prised himself further inside her, she felt herself tear as tears made a familiar path down her face. He slipped into her easier now, as blood coated him from where he'd torn her, working him quickly to a climax as he pounded himself into her unwilling body.

When he'd finally finished with her he stood up to admire his work, ivory, purple and blue bruises covered her entire body, she laid on the floor drifting in and out of consciousness. Deep gashes formed on both her inner and outer flesh.

"Stand up." He ordered as she slowly did so, her legs feeling like lead as she struggled, but eventually stood to him.

"And what have we learnt tonight Bella?" He asked watching her intently, watching blood drip from between her legs trickle down her thighs.

"Not to run away." She whispered hoarsely, her throat burning from screaming and crying. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and tossed her torn clothing at her. "Good little girl. Get dressed and leave, return to my chambers tomorrow night," he instructed as Bella threw her clothing over her and held it together with her hands. She limped to the door aching badly as she opened the latch.

"And Bella…if you do not return, you will get what you received tonight, only twice as bad. And twice the duration of time." He replied in a sweet docile voice, the voice that sent fearful shivers down her back.  
"Yes my Lord…" she replied bowing with great effort before leaving to her chamber, knowing, at least Rodolphus would be there to clean her up.

Poor Bella :( That was really hard to write…But I wanted to capture why she was so scared of the Dark Lord and how he severely trained her… please review and I'll write quicker! Love HMLS. Xx


	3. Bruised and Battered

Chapter 3

A/N: Ugh, sorry for my lack of updating over the past 2 weeks, I'm ashamed :P I have been catching up in college due to hospitalisation and now I'm back so YAY! :D This is for all the reviewers, thank you so much for all your support! You asked me to write Rodolphus' thoughts about it, so I'm going to do a little bit this chapter, if you have anymore requests just ask! HMLS xx

Slowly climbing up the stairs to the LeStrange manor Bellatrix winced with every step she took, eventually making her way to the bedroom door she opened it to find Rodolphus sat alert in the chair, immediately standing up he flew over to her, allowing her to collapse into his strong arms.

"Oh Bella…" He whispered stroking her black locks that were currently matted with her own blood. "What did he do to you this time?" he whispered gently locking one arm under her legs and one supporting her back as he tenderly lifted her up and carried her over to lay on the bed.

"H-He…I-I don't want to talk about it Rod…" Bellatrix mumbled knowing that the Dark Lord wouldn't be best pleased if she went around telling people what he did to her behind closed doors. Rodolphus simply nodded, he understood how difficult it was for her to talk about it, yet although they had only been married for four months, he had seen a great change in Bellatrix from when they were first betrothed, to the woman that laid before him right now.

_Walking down the spiral staircase with amazing elegance considering the height of the heels on her black shiny stiletto's, Rodolphus watched as the crowd gazed at her, men wontedly, women jealously, as he saw her breathe in her surroundings Her black ringlets put up in a simple chignon bun, with a few falling down to structure her face, her clear milky skin unblemished, and complimented by a backless halter-neck black cocktail dress concealing her full perky bust, whilst clinging mercilessly to every curve and contour to compliment her. Dark eye shadow caressing her eyelids with heavy mascara and eyeliner applied to emphasising her almond eyes. He stood at the front of the large group gathered waiting for her as he held out his hand, to which her black satin glove met his._

"_Close your mouth LeStrange…it's not gentlemen-like" Bellatrix teased softly, nudging him ever so gently to show she was fooling around. She wasn't exactly thrilled about getting married in the upcoming month, but understood it was expected of her as a Black. She was also quite grateful that Rodolphus was her betrothed also, they had been good friends throughout Hogwarts, duelling partners, and Quidditch beaters, and now they were to be married, not Bellatrix's ultimate choice but living with Rodolphus for the rest of her life was a slight comfort. _

"_I'll close my mouth when you open your legs for me…" He teased back as she giggled shaking her head. "Later…" she muttered making all the necessary greetings to her Mother and Father's guests, Rodolphus watched her make decent conversation with both sexes, and managed to do so with pride and intelligence, her head always held high and never challenged or made to feel inferior as many women did at such events. That was until a mysterious figure swept up to them and Bellatrix's breath caught in her throat. The man in front of them reached out and shook Rodolphus' hand, then took Bellatrix's and lifted it to his lips, holding the greeting a fraction longer than he had ought to, and normally Bellatrix would have picked up on that in an instant, but instead she stood bowing her head in respect._

"_Forgive me for disturbing but I wished to congratulate you both on your engagement." The unknown man spoke, his voice strong, steely, yet so softly spoken it was almost disguisable. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am-" He was cut off as Bellatrix spoke._

"_You are the Dark Lord, introductions are not necessary, anyone who has any sense would know you by now." She spoke admirably, her voice a little higher as she clutched onto her fiancé's hand just a little bit tighter than before._

"_Ah, I see you have heard of me Miss Black," He chuckled lightly at her eagerness to please…already so …respectful. _

"_There is no decent witch or wizard who has not." She spoke fiercely, her head rising once more as he smiled and inclined his head a little._

"_I wish to speak to you both a little later when the…festivities are over." Voldemort spoke softly once more, and before either he or Bellatrix had a chance to speak, he was gone._

Thinking back to that distinct memory, it was the last time he had actually seen Bellatrix without a bruise on her body, or a genuine smile on her face, she was tired all the time as he had her doing God knows what at all hours of the night, whenever he beckoned her she left for him, though both Bellatrix and Rodolphus knew what state she was going to come back in.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts once more Rodolphus gently peeled off the corset bracing his battered wife's chest, and removed her dress leaving her in her bra and underwear, he looked down momentarily to see blood still spotting her thighs and staining her lace knickers as she twitched uncomfortably.

"I think he's done some real damage here Bells…" he sighed taking out his wand. " I'm going to have to take a look." He reluctantly said moving down to the bed as he gently parted her legs, hooking his fingers around the stained lace and pulling them down. Grimacing at what a mess the Dark Lord had made of his wife.

"This is so humiliating…" Bellatrix trembled tears threatening to spill from her eyes as a little red flushed to her cheeks.

"It's not pleasurable for me either Bella" He reminded her pointing his wand between her legs, ever so gently touching her centre before muttering an incantation which healed the cuts internally. He felt her relax a little and sigh in relief as he stood up clearing his throat.

"Is that any better for you?" he asked softly stroking her pale, but now marked cheek.

"Much…thank you…" she replied in a whisper taking his hand and squeezing it in appreciation.

"I'm just going to get a flannel and we'll wash the blood from you and see what we can do alright?" He offered, she nodded, then unexpectedly burst into tears, her body shaking with racked sobs as he knelt down beside her.

"What is it Bells? What's wrong?" he asked concerned, keeping a tight hold of her hand and stroking her wrist with the pad of his thumb.

"Why are you being so nice to me? After everything I put you through, you know what I've done with him…" she asked looking at him through tear-stained eyes.

"Because I love you Bellatrix, even when you're moody, and bitchy, and…take all the covers off me at night." He started, making her giggle slightly, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "You're my wife, and you are my best friend, and when we were at that altar, I vowed to stand by you, for better for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part, and I don't know about you, but I plan to fulfil that promise till the day we die. I would never hate you, I do not blame you for what you have done. Especially…this aspect of things, because you are beautiful, and wise, and when I wake up next to you every…well most mornings and see you sleeping peacefully, it makes it worth it, because no matter what you do, I will always love you." He told her, as she clutched his hand tighter and sat up slowly, with great effort, pressing her lips in a tender kiss against his.

"I love you Rod…" She murmured stroking her cheek. "I know I don't act like it sometimes, but I do," she assured him as he pulled away and smiled. "So you should." He teased making her chuckle again as he stood to fill a basin full of water and get a clean flannel, returning by her side once more he soaked the flannel and began washing the dried blood away.

"Does it look bad?" she questioned not really wanting to look, in fear of bursting into tears again.

"Just a few cuts and bruises, nothing I can't sort out, remember you teased me for taking healing enrichment? You'd be pretty screwed without my nerdy tendencies now wouldn't you Trixie.." He teased lightly as she growled lightly. "Don't call me that Dolphy…" She shot back as he chuckled. Times like those, no matter how bad the circumstances were, where they could act like husband and wife, made their marriage worth having, that was what Rodolphus thought anyway.

Okay I hope you liked it! Reviews motivate me ;) Next chapter Bellatrix going to the Dark Lord….I might right quicker if I'm motivated *cough cough* bribe *cough cough* If you didn't like it, tell me what I can do to improve, if you loved it, review like a fangirl woo! HMLS xxx


	4. Manipulation at its Worst

Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed! Sorry for my lack of updates I promise to update a lot sooner! This is for all the reviewers' thanks so much for taking the time to comment and I hope you do it for this chapter too! By the way… people will say that Voldemort is OOC for this chapter, but he's not meant to be, I believe that he took advantage of her like this so he is meant to be acting like a sweetie, he's not like this throughout ;) HMLS

Tying her hair up in a simple ponytail so that a few of her curls framed her face and applying yet another layer of powder onto her bruised face Bellatrix stared at the mirror, and upon the reflection in front of her. She studied herself and sighed. People had said she had lost a certain sparkle over the past few weeks, and looking at the woman standing before her now she could see they were right. Jumping as a figure came into the mirror reflection, she felt a sudden pitch of relief as it was of her Husband's frame.

"Don't go Bellatrix…I'll protect you, stay here…" he whispered walking behind her so that his arms snugly enclosed round her miniscule waist. The thought of Rodolphus standing up and speaking out of turn to the Dark Lord was a ridiculous thought in itself, but he felt he should try and provide some words of comfort for her, although they both fully well knew that she had to go.

"You'd be killed…" Bellatrix sighed turning round to face him and stroking his cheek. As much as she appreciated him trying to help her she knew there wasn't any point in even _thinking_ of not turning up, it was not an invitation after all, he had ordered her. She pulled away gently from his hold on her and sat on the bed to fasten up her boots, and after she had done so, stood straight, her head held high, that was one of the things Rodolphus adored about his wife, she never lost her pride no matter what the circumstance.

"I'll…see you later then…" He mumbled kissing her cheek as she nodded, and before he knew it she had left their chamber, closing the door behind her. To say she was terrified was an understatement as she wrung her hands anxiously on her way up to the Dark Lord's chambers. She knocked before entering as her hand closed around the handle and pushed to find him sat on a plush leather chair waiting for her.

"Ah Bellatrix, punctual as ever…" he remarked standing up and walking over to the black haired witch before him. His cold arms slipped round her waist, _only a moment ago where Rodolphus' had just been_ Bellatrix couldn't help but think, suddenly brought out of her thoughts by her hair tumbling down her back in dark shiny waves.

"You know I prefer you with your hair down…" he breathed into her ear, sending shivers up and down her side as goose-bumps prickled on her skin. She reached out to begin undoing his robes as usual, her hands only just touching the black fabric before he yanked them away, but gently so.

"No my Bella…" he started tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I feel dreadful about punishing you so brutally last night, and I want to make it up to you…" he whispered as he spun her round so her back was pressed lightly against his chest. She felt him lift her hair out the way over her left shoulder as his hands came over her head, for one split second she thought he was going to strangle her as she automatically tensed up and closed her eyes. Voldemort sensed this and smirked slightly; she was learning well, and was going to be a very…_loyal_ servant indeed.

"Relax Bella…I'm not going to hurt you…" He soothed in a lullaby tone as he felt her relax against him once more, he took a necklace from his sleeve pocket and wrapped it ever so slowly around her neck till the pendant fell just above her breast before fastening the clasp tightly.

Opening her eyes Bellatrix was presented with another mirror in front of her she observed the necklace that was fastened round her throat. It was a thin black satin ribbon and hanging from it was what looked like a crow's skull, it was so mysterious, tempting, and dark that she felt captivated by it.

"Is…this for me?" she asked gently touching the pendant, he had never given her anything before and it was such a rarity, she assumed there was some sort of a catch to it.

"For you my dear, it suits you…you must keep it safe and never take it off, promise me that?" he told her spinning her back round to face him and stroking her bruised cheek with as much tenderness as he could muster.

"I promise Master…" she vowed looking up at him, entranced by his dark red eyes that were burning passionately into her.

"Good…" he whispered brushing his lips lightly against hers, he wasn't really used to going slow, but he needed to get her back on side, she was a crucial part in his plan to purify the world and without her he knew he would find it a lot more difficult to do this. Bellatrix responded deeply to his tender kiss her tongue flicking against his bottom lip as she cupped his cheeks in her hand, Voldemort swept her up in his arms with great ease and carried her over to the bed tossing her down on it so the mattress moulded around her skinny frame before climbing on top of her, his hand skating up the back of her knee to her upper thigh beneath her skirts as she moaned something incoherently against his lips.

"What was that Bella?" He asked raising his eyebrow pulling away from her luscious lips.

"I want you inside me…" She breathed heavily pulling him back down to her level so she could smother her lips against his once more. His hands worked on her corset strings, quickly growing impatient as he began snapping them one by one, wrenching the bodice of her and pawing at her dress, pulling the neckline down so her breasts were bared.

"No bra?" he smirked. "Bad girl…" he teased before lowering his head and latching his mouth onto her breast, sucking softly on the nipple causing a low growling moan to be released deep from her throat. "Tell me you love me Bella…you know I love to hear it…" he breathed softly repeating his ministrations on her other breast.

"I love you…I love you…" she whispered tossing her head back as pleasure flooded down to her groin. It wasn't a lie, she did love him, no matter how much he mistreated her they both knew, especially after the previous night, that she would always come running back to him, no matter what he had done to hurt her or upset her. She was his plaything, a little doll that he could twist, turn, undress, use and manipulate at his own free will, and they both knew it. Bellatrix pawed at his robes till they came tumbling off in an urgent fumble and hissed lightly when she felt his fingers work their way up her thighs and hook themselves around her black lace knickers, slowly pulling them down her legs. Once they were removed he hooked his harms round her legs and pulled with a sudden jerk so she fell back from her elbows she had been previously been resting on. The heat of the room was intensifying so much so even the big bay windows were steaming up. He loomed over her, his finger tracing the side of her face down to her jaw line and down her jugular vein.

"You are so beautiful Bellatrix, so beautiful…" he whispered surprising even himself at the gentleness of his voice.

"Did someone slip you a potion in your fire whiskey this evening my Lord?" she questioned chuckling as he smirked and raised his eyebrow, before pulling back, then thrusting into her with such force she hit her head on the headboard.

"Take that…as a no…" she mumbled as he mashed his lips against her in a passionate fiery kiss, full of lust and want, she felt a wet substance trickle from her mouth as he flicked his tongue cleaning the scarlet liquid dripping from her bottom lip.

"And you taste so…pure…innocence…which I love corrupting…" He smiled wickedly driving into her again with so much force she shrieked as his hand found her hair and yanked it back so that her neck snapped backwards violently causing her to whimper. A combination of her muffled cries and her tight little body squeezing round him were quickly sending him over the edge, as with a few more thrusts his seed spurted up into her as he shuddered, causing Bellatrix to come right after him,

"Master!" she groaned in a strangled cry as her body arched rigidly against his. He clutched her thrusting into her tight convulsing body a few more times before gradually coming to a halt, still holding her tightly against him and placing lazy sloppy kisses all over her neck as she basked in the after glow.

"So…I'm guessing after that I'm forgiven…" Voldemort teased stroking yet another few strands of hair from her face and placing a kiss on her mouth as she bit his lips gently.

"Do that again…and maybe I'll think about it…" she teased back resting the palms of her hands on his chest, bursting out laughing when he leapt on top of her again and smothered her in kisses.

"If that's how I gain your forgiveness I'll plead for it all night…" he whispered back as they once again became tangled in the sheets. All the while, he knew that as soon as he knew he had pushed her too far, it took a matter of minutes and gentle words to get her back on side. He knew how to do it now, so now it was time to have some fun with his little plaything's head, seeing how far she'd bend before she snapped in two, and whether that was a physically, emotionally, or psychologically he'd have fun working her to the limit,

_His little Bella._

Actually whilst writing this chapter I realised I update a hell of a lot more than I used to on my other fanfictions so this shows I'm getting better right? RIGHT? As I said before, reviews are like coffee, they keep me motivated, although..I don't drink coffee…but anyway whatever, if you want to see something happen, want to fan girl over this chapter (I know a few of you did the last chapter and Kudos to you ;)) or just want to tell e to get my ass in gear and update more then pleeeease please please press the review button! I write faster the more reviews I get! All my looooove! HMLS xxxx


	5. Lessons & An Invitation

Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, I feel I've neglected this a little bit so I decided to update! Going to be doing a LOT of revision for my A Levels in January so all my faithful readers won't get as many updates, I'm really sorry, but this is for all you who have reviewed so far, and the more reviews I get, the guiltier I feel so I update quicker! Hope you like it xxx HMLS xx P.S. Merry Christmas xx** ALSO **I want to recommend a video for you to all watch :) DEFINITE Bellamort here guys! It's like being eaten by **Sexy Ants! .com/watch?v=Vt2egiZDoZw**

"There isn't any wonder your crucio hits about as hard as a pillow." Voldemort barked resting his hands on Bellatrix's hips and jerking them until she was standing in the right position, he kicked apart her feet a little to accustom the new stance she had taken. "You NEED to keep that position Bellatrix, how many times have I told you? Every spell, hex, curse… anything you can cast with a wand, starts with positioning. It's no good casting powerful magic when you end up flat on your back." He ordered rolling his eyes as Bellatrix took note of how she was stood and nodded tiredly returning to a normal standing position. The Death Eater she was practicing on did well to hide his smirk as he watched the frustrated witch begin to twitch and flinch. Each Death Eater had to volunteer to be practiced on once a month by another, and practically all of them had a duel just to get Bellatrix, not expecting to receive much brutality from the young, inexperienced witch.

"My Lord can we rest, for just a minute…I'm exhausted…" she asked wiping the light coat of perspiration that had formed on her forehead. They had been training for nearly seven hours now non stop, and Bellatrix was not only physically, but mentally and emotionally drained from taking his constant criticism all day.

"You want to rest? For God's sake Bellatrix when you are duelling with an auror you can't just signal a time out and take a break. When you get the damn thing, I will allow you to rest, but until then my dear you will practice." He ordered. "Now… Get back in your Crucio position." He instructed as Bellatrix shifted automatically, wand raised and arched slightly to enable a firm grasp, feet apart to keep herself balanced and upright. But…

"Bellatrix your HIPS!" He yelled at her and jerked her again painfully this time as she winced, sure she would have bruising hand marks across them later from the amount of times he'd jerked her back and forth through the day. But she'd had enough, having had practically no sleep the night before, and getting up first thing in the morning and heading straight into the training room she was at the end of her tether as tears rose in her eyes and her whole body trembled. He noticed this and snarled.

"Do you actually think_ crying_ will have any effect over whether I take pity on you or not?" he asked incredulously. "Do you think those big bad men will even let _mercy_ cross their minds before they strike you down? Being a little girl won't help you on the battlefield; those aurors are out for _blood_ Bellatrix just like we are." He told her impatiently as he grabbed her hand which was not currently holding her wand and yanked the sleeve up. "And when you have my mark branded on your arm, it won't matter whether you are male or female, whether you are eighteen or twenty eight, whether you look strong or…" He looked at her raising one eyebrow. "Pathetically puny. You are a Death eater just like the rest of us and they will want you brought DOWN." He now practically shouted not bothering to keep his voice soft or calm, he wanted her to get angry, he wanted her to vent out her frustration, but not by crying or yelling, but through her wand. He saw Bellatrix lower her head knowing she disappointed him and then decided to take another route on getting her to perform. He slowly circled her and shook his head sighing bitterly. "Maybe…Maybe I was wrong about you LeStrange, I mean your husband can certainly perform a decent curse, and with his impressive comments about you, along with your Father's constant praise…I thought maybe there was hope." He stopped to observe how she reacted, which was exactly how he'd planned for her to react, the grip in which she held her wand was held so tightly her knuckles were white, her whole body trembled with rage and she'd pursed her lips so much so that he could barely see them, _just…one more…_ he thought.

"Maybe the rest of the Death Eaters were right, a woman couldn't ever do what we men do. Women only serve good as…whores." He finished as something inside Bellatrix snapped and she spun round automatically clenching her wand and standing in the position he had taught her as she raised her arm.

"CRUCIO!" She screamed as a red jet of light was released from her wand and hit the Death Eater who was no longer smirking straight in the chest as he fell straight to the floor writhing in agony as he wailed. The power coursing through Bellatrix's veins was unbelievable as her heart thumped heavily, only dropping the curse when she felt the Dark Lord's cool hand grasp hers gently and lower her wand, she was brought out of the angry state of mind she was in immediately as she watched the man who had fallen to the floor rasping for breath and physically shaking, muttering things incoherently to himself.

"Well my dear…it seems that you have found your signature spell, for all the trouble it was worth teaching you positioning." He replied inclining his head as Bellatrix smiled brightly. The Death Eater on the floor was now curled in a ball shrieking profanities. "W-what's wrong with him?" Bellatrix asked pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. Voldemort strode over to him, everything he did seemed regal to her, and he was so graceful, so elegant it was captivating to watch. He picked up the now sobbing man from the floor by the collar of his robes and examined him with ease as the man twitched and flinched every so often.

"Well well well…" Voldemort chuckled throwing the man back onto the floor. "I believe you've broken your toy Bella. He's lost his mind." He added raising his wand, and before Bellatrix could blink there was a jet of sharp green light and the curled up body on the floor became lifeless and slumped down on the floor fully. Bellatrix knew she should've felt guilty, she had just turned a fully grown man into insanity, but the way he was smirking at her and leering made her feel sick; and she decided he deserved all he had gotten.

"Now now Bella…although, I must say I am very _very_ impressed with the force of your cruciatus curse." He purred wrapping his arms round her waist. "We'll have to control that fiery little temper you've got…if you were on a mission to torture and kill, then by all means you can use whatever device you like unless on my specific instruction, but if this were a mission to gather information, we wouldn't have gotten anything from that gibbering wreck would we?" He continued his voice like silk as he squeezed his arms round her waist momentarily as she shook her head and sighed thinking she'd disappointed him again.

Seeing her head lower once more he smirked slightly before he placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. "But that can wait for a few days, you have done wonderfully my dear, never have I seen a curse with such force, yet such elegance behind it from _any_ of my men." He complimented inclining his head as she smiled once more. "And…" He continued "As a reward for persevering and finally succeeding…" he waited a moment to observe her reactions once more as she looked so eager, and so willing to please him. "There is a dinner tonight, I have contacts from different countries, people in high places with the power to help us overthrow the Ministry and create a better, purer world. It is my job tonight to persuade them to join us, and bring more recruits, and I would like you to attend with me as my second." He finished watching her eyes light up. She couldn't believe she was being asked to go with him to not just an important, but a crucial event which could lead to him ruling the world.

"But…But what about Yaxley…or Nott… or even Rodolphus? They are marked whereas I am not, they know so much more..a-" She tried but she was cut off.

"I don't care Bella, I want you to be there with me, I must admit you have a certain…charm about you, and I want that to be present during the dinner tonight. See, some of the higher authorities in these countries, believe what we are doing is too harsh; and that it is ruthless and will eventually bring on a revolt. But I do hope that if you are with me, being a woman and all, they will soften a little." He explained looking her straight in the eyes as she mulled it over. "Plus, you know how I enjoy seeing you dressed up." He added seeing her eyes sparkle a little as she nodded. "Of course my Lord, I would be delighted in accompanying you." She accepted bowing her head in respect.

"Good, now, you are dismissed to get ready, I am sure I will not be disappointed, meet me down here at nine o clock alright? Class this as your first mission Bella, don't let me down." He told her as she quickly nodded and disapparated back to her chamber.

Rodolphus was sat on the chair writing a letter, and jumped spilling the ink in the bottle onto the page before him and sighed, but was quite relieved to see his wife in the centre of the room relatively unharmed. He hadn't seen anything of her since the night previous and was becoming quite worried about her safety.

"Hey Bella… I was worried, are you alright?" He asked standing up and taking her hands as she nodded quite content.

"I'm fine Rodolphus honestly…" she smiled giving him a little comfort as she stroked his cheek.

"Good…well…you don't seem to have much bruising or anything…" he sighed happily wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her towards the bed, frowning a little when she resisted. "What's wrong? You haven't got anywhere else to be…" He said. Then sighed at the silence. "You haven't got anywhere else to be…have you?" he repeated, as she bit her lip and turned to face him.

"Rod…the Dark Lord has put me on a mission…" she replied sounding a little strange.

"What kind of mission?" He asked suspiciously, he remembered being given his first mission and how terrified he was, and she wasn't looking at all scared.

"We're…going to this dinner thing, and meeting some contacts." She mumbled trying not to make a big deal out of anything, but she felt Rodolphus pull away and clenched his fists.

"How DARE he?" He shouted. "Not content with FUCKING you he's not taking you out to dinner to show off like some fucking trophy!" He yelled losing his temper and putting his fist through the wall, as plaster crumbled. Bellatrix had never seen him like this and rest her hand on his back. "Rod, it's nothing like that…" She tried, and then, something she would've never expected of Rodolphus, happened. He raised his hand and as hard as he could, purely out of anger and temper, backhanded her on the cheek causing her to topple and land straight on her back as she cried out in surprise tears rising in her eyes. She could take the Dark Lord doing this to her, but Rodolphus as well? She couldn't quite handle that.

"What the HELL was that for?" Bellatrix demanded rubbing her aching cheek, as Rodolphus bore down on her.

"YOU! Y-you bitch! Defending him!" He shouted as she cowered beneath with him, this was her worst nightmare, she counted on Rodolphus; he was always there for her, always there to clean her up and comfort her when she needed it, just like she had been for him. He stood still fuming, he couldn't look at her at that moment as he stood straighter and headed to the door.

"I-I'm not defendi-" she was cut off by the loud slamming of the door, then a horrible, empty silence as Bellatrix pulled her knees to her chest and let herself cry for a few minutes, she couldn't let anything distract her tonight, not even her maddened husband as she slowly pulled herself up and wiped her tears. Taking a deep breath she tried to shake it off and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

A/N: So there it is, my update, I hope you liked it, AND MY LONGEST CHAPTER :D. Usually I am quite disappointed with how my chapter has turned out but I quite liked writing this one and after reading it over I decided for once that it wasn't too bad…AND it has given me somewhere to go with the next chapter! I hope you feel that it's alright, and please review, because I do work hard for you all, if there's something you didn't like…tell me! (NICELY! XD) If you loved it… TELL ME and finally if you have an idea, or would like to help me decide how the Dinner actually turns out review and tell me! I'll try make it happen! Love HMLS xxx


	6. Painful Past

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry this instalment took me so long but I did warn you I was revising for A Levels in January so it would be a while but I am back with my latest chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Love HMLS xxx

Stepping under the cascading water Bellatrix rested her hand lightly on her still- stinging cheek where Rodolphus' hand had met it with great force only ten minutes previous. It wasn't that it hurt; it was that _he_ did it. She practically came to expect it from the Dark Lord, but Rodolphus? Never. Lathering her hair in shampoo her thoughts drifted back to earlier when she had been training, and the sheer anger that had coursed through her when the Dark Lord casted a limit on her abilities. She had never felt so weak to magic, but she had never felt so powerful either, watching the foolish Deatheater drop to the floor in a trembling wreck gave her such a rush, and instead of feeling absolutely mortified, she loved every second of taking his sanity.

After wrapping a black fluffy towel round herself she stepped out of the bathroom her hair dripping wet, the only items she was currently wearing being the necklace her Master had enclosed round her neck and the wedding ring belonging to Rodolphus. She looked at both items of finery and sighed, gently touching the chain of her necklace, it was beautiful, but like Rodolphus' wedding ring, it was a sign of ownership, a sign that she belonged to him, and if she belonged to them both now; exactly what part did she own of herself? Bringing herself out of her somewhat depressing line of thought she began ransacking her wardrobe, searching for something both suitable, and something he would approve on. Pulling out a tasteful little black cocktail dress with a slit up the side, she held it up against her and smiled approvingly, knowing he would approve of what she had chosen. She dried her hair and left it curly and loose, spiralling down her shoulders and stopping just above her waist, she knew he liked it like that. All the while she was getting ready it never occurred to her that _she_ liked what she looked like; it was all for his benefit. She applied dark red lipstick and heavy eyeliner which complimented the bone structure of her face. Finishing with a pair of black stiletto heels she was ready as she turned round in the mirror inspecting, more than admiring herself from each angle.

"You look beautiful…" a voice commented calmly as she spun around, coming face to face with the Dark Lord himself.

"Thank you…" she smiled looking up. " I did not want to disappoint you…" she added noting he was dressed in slightly more dressy black robes and his shoes were shining.

"You will never disappoint me looking like that…" he replied his eyes raking up and down her body. Bellatrix felt a blush creep up to her cheeks, startled when he laughed softly at her embarrassment. He walked over at a quick pace and gently took her hand as they disapparated.

Landing outside an unfamiliar building Bellatrix shivered as snow powdered her boots, she glanced around taking in her surroundings. She had never been here before, she wasn't sure she was in England anymore.

"Where are we my Lord?" Bellatrix questioned turning to face him.

"Those details Bella, do not concern you." He replied coolly turning to face her and brushing his robes down. She simply nodded at his response, she didn't expect to be told, and the secluded area was unknown for a reason obviously. Voldemort stepped closer to Bella lowering his head slightly to address the young witch.

"In this room, will be some of the most powerful wizards in the world right now." He started, and Bellatrix did not fail to notice that he did not say 'witches' also. "Do not speak unless spoken to, if you are addressed; think wisely before you respond." He warned raising his eyebrow at her. Before she got chance to reply he had already taken her arm in his and was leading her in through the arched doorway.

Although the building looked small from the outside, inside Bellatrix had never seen a room so large, and decorated with such finery. Judging by the fact there were only two more seats unfilled she guessed that they were the last ones arriving. She immediately got a sense of importance from each of the men sat down at the long oak table. Some of them were arguing rather heatedly, some laughing and jesting, and some sat silently merely glancing at others across the table.

The Dark Lord cleared his throat, as if to make his presence known as the group of men looked up from their own personal conversations and fell silent, scrutinizing the two stood, Voldemort looking a lot more comfortable than Bellatrix did at that point. The men's eyes focused on Bellatrix a lot longer than they did on Voldemort.

"Ah, I see you've brought us a gift Voldemort." One spoke with a strong French accent, his eyes glimmering with want as he stared at the young witch in the entrance as a few of the other men sneered at her. Bellatrix felt her face redden a little and was about to say something in protest when she felt a squeeze on her arm.

"Actually… this is Bellatrix, my protégé." Voldemort introduced as Bellatrix stood a little straighter.

"A woman?" Another said with a snort of sarcasm, quickly shutting up once the Dark Lord's eyes flashed a scarlet red.

"If anyone else has anything to say about her attending, speak now, as I have little time to waste on arguing over gender-based subjects." He replied frostily. The room was silent as both of them took their seats, and the house elves began serving the appetisers.

After two hours of heated discussion about whether the Dark Lord's methods were too harsh or not Bellatrix was beginning to grow tired. She had not stopped all day and wanted nothing more than to get into bed and fall asleep. Eventually they all stood and shook hands, before individually disapparating. When Voldemort took her hand she assumed that they were going to disapparate too, but instead he gestured towards the door. "Walk with me…" he said quite softly spoken for him, nodding, they stepped out into the cold, crisp air and began walking across the snow. They were silent for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

"You didn't eat very much." He commented staring straight ahead.

"Oh…I- I wasn't very hungry." She replied shrugging his question off.

"You're starving, do not lie to me." He told her pursing his lips slightly. "You do not ever eat; you eat an apple if you feel faint."

She didn't know he had been observing her so much and waited a moment before speaking.

"It is easy to put on weight; I do not want to become unattractive." She replied softly, she knew how shallow she sounded, but she had good reason, and Voldemort saw through this immediately.

"That sounds far too vain for someone who does not care about their appearance." He snorted softly watching his breath appear as he exhaled into the bitter air. Normally, he could see her thoughts easily; but she was hiding something, blocking something off in the corner of her mind. This was only supported by the fact she stayed silent when they walked.

"Maybe you have just misjudged me my Lord." She replied a little frostily; But there was something, something in the back of her mind; something that was lodged there, and would stay there.

_Feeling the measuring tape wrap around her waist Bellatrix held still for a moment, before feeling the cool strip release from her frame. She didn't dare look up to meet her Mother's eyes._

"_Twenty-one inches…" Druella tutted tapping the tape measure distastefully; her eldest daughter had always been somewhat of a disappointment, always the one to dirty her dress and play in the mud. Andromeda was not much better, but instead of being wild and carefree she kept her head in a book constantly. Narcissa, however was the perfect pureblood princess in each and every way._

"_Mother I dropped four pounds I'm trying…" Bellatrix bit her lip. It was the chicken salad that had done it._

"_You see this Bellatrix?" She asked walking over and grabbing her daughter's skinny waist; pinching at what little flesh she could grab. "FAT. All of it, FAT!" she hissed lethally in her ear. "No man will EVER want you looking like this" she snarled releasing her daughter only for a moment to grab a corset out of the extravagant wardrobe and started wrapping it around Bellatrix's stomach, starting to pull at the strings; getting so tight Bella was struggling to breathe._

"_M-Mother…p-please…" She gasped struggling to force air into her lungs as she felt the corset tighten so much the lace cut into her waist. Tears trickled down her cheeks as her legs gave way and she hit the floor, and only then did Druella let the vice loosen._

"_Next month…darling," she seethed. "I will do this again, and if the tightness of those strings doesn't fit comfortably, then I swear the house elves will be treated better than you will." She finished, digging her nails into her daughters shoulders painfully as Bellatrix nodded and whimpered._

"Bella… Bella!" Voldemort snapped clicking his fingers at her; bringing her out of her painful memory, she looked up at him startled.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled looking down at the floor, obviously shaken up, she wanted to go home. She wanted Rodolphus.

"I shall take you back…seeing as my company is obviously not good enough." He snapped reading her like a book.

"Oh…my Lord I didn't…" she stammered; but he held his hand up , signalling that he no longer wished to speak to her as they disapparated back to the manor.

A/N: Okay guys I eventually got it finished! Hope you enjoy it! I will crucio you if you do not review! :P xxx Love HMLS xxx


	7. Facing the Music

Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back sooner than expected! I hope you enjoy it, this goes out to all the reviewers, but especially to WeasleySeeker (Lucy) who understands just how traumatic A Levels can be! Love HMLS xx

Arriving back at the manor Bellatrix bit her lip, she knew she had offended the Dark Lord whilst thinking of another in his presence, but she couldn't help it; she so desperately wanted to see her husband even though he had lost his temper earlier in the day. She was in two minds, one to stay with her Lord and the other one to go back to Rodolphus and try talk about what had happened. She had no idea as to why some women would choose to have two men and take pleasure in having an affair with them both; because in her opinion it was just a pain in the ass.

"Do you…require my presence tonight my Lord?" Bellatrix asked carefully, she knew not to say 'need' or 'desire'; she was not stupid nor was she foolish.

"No Bellatrix. I have already taken too much in dragging your thoughts away from your husband. How endearing." He snapped in a sickly sarcastic manner. His tone of voice did not even make her flinch, she knew that it was accustom for him to act this way and therefore she was used to it by now. She bowed and as he turned on his heel she gathered this as a dismissal and ran upstairs. Her stomach was knotting up as she wondered what Rodolphus was going to say to her. Would he apologise? Would he be angry still? She tried not to focus on the latter too much as she slowly opened the door; sighing in relief when she saw him laid on the bed obviously enthralled in a book. She shut the door as to make her presence known and stood a few foot in front of the bed.

"Hi…" She said quietly wringing her hands with nerves as Rodolphus looked up and smiled slightly. Automatically he held his arms out and made room on the bed. This was a very good sign and she instantly felt better as she clambered onto the bed with him.; feeling his arms enclose around her waist and pull her closer she rest her forehead against his neck lightly. They were silent for a minute, not a word spoken between them.

"Did you have a nice night?" Rodolphus finally asked stroking her raven black curls that had tumbled down her back. He knew he was lucky to have such a beautiful wife, and he knew he was also very lucky that they got along so well; as everyone knew Bellatrix was not exactly a social butterfly, a social pariah was closer.

"It wasn't bad I suppose. I thought about you all night though." She mumbled truthfully lazily stroking patterns across his chest. They were both deliberately ignoring the fact that he had raised his hand to her only five hours ago. Rodolphus simply nodded and let the silence overcome them again until he could not ignore it any longer.

"Bella about earlier…I didn't mean to… I just …I didn't think…I couldn't" He stammered unable to come up with a justifiable explanation as to why he had hit her. The truth was; he felt so inferior in comparison to the Dark Lord that he was scared Bellatrix would prefer him to himself. He had tried acting a little more rugged and cold, but when Bellatrix had come upstairs obviously so excited by the fact she had received her first mission he had seen red and before he could stop himself lashed out at her. Also, seeing as the Dark Lord was hitting her; quite often as well and she always went back to him, he saw no reason as to why she wouldn't come back to him. But after she had left and he had thought about it, he realised how much he had hurt her, and just that look of fear in her eyes, although exhilarating at the time now made him feel so guilty.

"I-it's alright Rodolphus…" She mumbled looking down; it was as if she could still feel the faint sting of the handprint that had earlier been etched on her cheek.

"No it's not… I do not have the right to lay a hand on you, especially when you didn't deserve it. I know you were just excited at the prospect of having your first mission and I ruined the evening for you." He sighed guiltily.

"You didn't ruin it…it was pretty boring anyway I didn't understand a lot of what was going on," she told him quietly, her heart was pounding faster than usual and her legs trembled a little. '_Am I lying? Did I think it was boring? I didn't know what was going on but I was too focused on the Dark Lord to do anything else…' _She thought. _What…what if my mind was focused on the Dark Lord for one reason only'_ she thought biting her lip; the truth was, whenever she was in his presence her legs trembled and her heart raced, whereas with Rodolphus she was comfortable and at ease. Looking back she assumed that it was out of fear her heart raced for the Dark Lord and that her legs shook, and that she was comfortable with Rodolphus because…well because she loved him. But was it possible that she was falling in love with the Dark Lord? After the way he had treated her in the past many would say she was in the wrong state of mind to decide that, but there was a certain charisma and beauty he held that made her breath catch in her throat. Quickly shaking her head, Bellatrix smiled at Rodolphus and pressed her lips against his gently. But deep down she knew; she knew that she was not only lying to Rodolphus, but she was lying to herself as well.

A/N: It's a little bit short but I wanted to get something up :) hope you enjoyed it and please review! Lots of love HMLS xxx


	8. No Going Back

Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone! I seem to write a lot during college so this is why I don't update very often, because of the little I can write whilst there. But I'm doing it now! As always this is for the lovely Gamma, who I love dearly xxx this is for you darling!

Bold italics _**like this**_ represent memories :)

Bellatrix knew that after that night, she was going to have to get back in his good graces the next day, so instead of sleeping, was tossing and turning all night wondering how she could possibly make up the fact that she had ditched him for her husband last night. As she glanced at her alarm clock she sighed as she read 6AM and decided she wasn't going to get to sleep at this time. So instead stood up silently, leaving her snoozing husband dead to the world in bed. There was one place in the large extravagant manor her husband owned where she was truly comfortable and relaxed. This was the library; the smell of the musty old books and the worn pages that had been leafed through so often beneath her fingertips. In a book she could lose herself for hours, and sometimes it wasn't even as if she wanted to; but needed to in order to gain perspective of the issues and predicaments in her life. The latest one being that she was in fact; undoubtedly, irresistibly in love with her Master instead of her husband. She sat down in the dark red plush chair as it sunk to comply with her position and picked up the book off the side; attempting to lose herself in her imagination. But it just wasn't working, no matter how much she tried to lose herself, she would soon come straight back into her own body as she involuntarily pondered on what she should do. She didn't understand how she could be in love with the man who at times, beat her so severely she feared for her life. She had heard of many women who had fallen in love with their husbands even though they beat them and reduced them to practically nothing, '_Stockholm Syndrome_' she thought. Whenever she saw these love-sick women she used to want to retch. She used to vow to herself constantly that she would never let anyone treat her like that, especially not her husband. She was wild as a child, almost untameable; but whilst her Mother tutted at her boisterous behaviour; her Father glowed with pride. It was no secret in the family that she was a disappointment; she hadn't done anything as such. She had never befriended mudbloods or half-bloods. But her biggest failure was because she was simply a woman. And now the woman she had become is just like the women she vowed not to turn into; it was a bittersweet irony, and oh how her Mother would laugh at her now; torn between two men, both now not afraid to raise their hands to her if something was not going their way. She would be dancing in her grave knowing Bellatrix was going through so much anguish. She had predicted it and Bellatrix remembered that day as if the memory had only lived a few hours ago.

_**Sitting in her room Bellatrix was writing in her journal; she didn't like to call it a diary- diaries were the things prissy preppy little girls like Narcissa kept, fantasizing and gushing on about who she would marry and writing exact details down on the design of her dress, right down to the last satin frill. A journal was much more appropriate for Bellatrix's taste, it was a place to note down her thoughts and feelings at an exact time, and when the moment came; she would be able to look back on her emotions and thoughts therefore reaching a conclusion on what she would do to resolve the issue present. It was much more practical than a silly old diary. **_

_**Although now; for the first time in nearly seven years, Bellatrix looked down at the journal beneath her and her eyes raided the pages for each scrap of information, desperate to come to a conclusion on this matter. She knew her days were numbered, in Bellatrix's mind that was a certainty. She had only one full term left at Hogwarts and no doubt as soon as she stepped off that train a ring would be put on her finger before she could set foot on the paved platform. She had already expressed the opinion of forced marriage on her Mother, being she didn't like it one little bit. She did not want to marry a pureblood. She CERTAINLY didn't want to marry a half-blood either- Bellatrix Aurelia Black was happy being free from men. But she knew she couldn't live off of her parent's inheritance all her life; and she most certainly didn't feel inclined to. Which is why when approached at a dinner party precisely a year ago from today it tossed her decision of marriage upside down. **_

_**The Dark Lord was how he was addressed, and Bellatrix knew of his power and importance, how couldn't she? With her parents constantly debating amongst themselves of their opinion on this man; her Father idolised him- he would practically walk across hot coals just to serve him whereas her Mother was deadly set against him. She was all for the Wizarding world being purified but did not approve of his methods. Her Father acted as if he was a God bestowed on them all, a Messiah sent to rid the world of filth and impurity, her Mother on the other hand thought he was the Devil, sent from Hell to wreak havoc and destroy the world. Bellatrix herself had her own reserved opinions on him of course. She loved what he stood for, and was just as passionate as her Father about ridding the world of scum and dirty blood. So when he approached her; picking her out of hundreds of girls and told her she was special; told her she was going to be the most powerful witch in the entire Wizarding world she was more than excited. She was skilled in duelling, there was no doubt about that, but she had been institutionalised at Hogwarts and he wanted to break those habits right out of her pretty little body. Although Bellatrix was wise; she was young and naïve, and easily impressed manipulated by him right from the start, he promised her everything; Power, happiness, immortality, all of these things if she accepted his offer of training her and eventually becoming his most loyal, most faithful Deatheater.**_

"_**Bella! I have been shouting you for ten minutes now to come downstairs; we need to get you those new dress robes." Her Mother Druella called in her nails-on-a-chalkboard tone; the tone that made Bellatrix's skin crawl.**_

"_**For God's sake Mother I said I'll be five minutes!" Bellatrix snapped back clenching her fist around her pen. She was too engrossed in her reading and writing to hear the familiar stomp meaning her Mother was coming upstairs.**_

"_**Bellatrix Aurelia Black how many times have I told you not to use that tone with me, I am your Mother and I will be respected in this household." She snapped opening the door as Bellatrix jumped at the loud entrance and quickly threw her pillow on top of her book. **_

"_**Well well well… what have you got under there?" Druella smirked raising her eyebrow and walked over. Bellatrix quickly sat on top of it refusing to be moved.**_

"_**Something that is nothing to do with you." Bellatrix hissed a furrowing frown spreading across her forehead, but she immediately flinched as Druella whipped her wand out of her sleeve and aimed it at her daughter,**_

"_**I asked you nicely Bellatrix, now I am telling you; give me whatever the hell is under your pillow right now!" She snapped at her daughter, and when she did not budge raised it and flicked it as a red spark erupted from the tip and struck her eldest daughter- causing her to cry out in pain as her back arched almost grotesquely from the bed, subsequently knocking her to the other side of the room as Druella broke the spell and retrieved the black leather enclosed book from under her daughters pillow. She opened it halfway through, her eyes becoming wider and wider as she read further and further into Bellatrix's personal revelations.**_

"_**Tell me this isn't true Bella…" She gasped for once in her life completely speechless. "Tell me it was a dream…a nightmare in fact! Tell me you have no desire to become one of…his…" She stammered, the final word spoken in a low guttural hiss. Bellatrix who was recovering from her Mothers admittedly painful curse stood up; refusing to let herself groan in pain and instead stared at her.**_

"_**So what if it is?" She asked. "It is my life, and I can do what I wish with it. I agreed to marry that LeStrange boy didn't I? I'm keeping the blood line pure unlike your other mistake." She hissed referring to Andromeda. Ever since she had run away with Ted Tonks her Mother had refused to even speak on the subject, and both Bellatrix and Narcissa knew at best to avoid it at all costs, and it was the first time Bellatrix had ever chosen to cross that line. She expected to be disowned herself, or at least get another curse lashed onto her. But instead, Druella simply stood there; her face blank of all emotion, the only hint of sadness passing across her face was the occasional tremble of her thin bottom lip.**_

"_**Bella…you cannot do this! He will destroy you! He will wreck everything good in your life- you show so much promise and you are so free-spirited! Why would you limit yourself on such a…such a monster!" Druella cried unable to understand how her eldest and most rebellious daughter would choose to tie herself down to a man who knows no emotion, no feeling. Bellatrix who had full recovered from her Mother's previous curse stood motionless for a moment; unable to believe why her Mother was questioning her on this, unable to grasp that any life was a better life as long as she wasn't in it.**_

"_**Why? You are seriously asking me WHY?" Bellatrix cackled in more shocked laughter than anything. "I'll tell you why! Because all my life I have never been good enough have I? I was too fat, too boisterous, too wild, too this, too that, too much, not enough! We all know you wanted son's just because your impotence did not allow it there was no need to act like such a hag about it! For years I sat and cried and wished I had pretty hair and eyes like Narcissa, like I was placid like Andromeda! But I'm not and you NEVER saw that! But he did, the Dark Lord likes me! He says I am powerful! Too powerful to just be a boring prudish housewife like you!" She yelled finally getting everything off of her chest. Her Mother didn't react to this, just remained glassy eyed and calm as her daughter erupted and raged. **_

"_**If this is the path you choose to take with your life; then so be it- but when everything comes down in flames around you I will not be there to support you and pick you up again. It is obvious you made your choice. I hope you are happy." She finished at last, taking a deep breath as if she had been nervous to reply to her eldest daughter.**_

"_**I'll be happy when you lay dead in a coffin." Bellatrix cut coldly not breaking her glare from her Mother.**_

Shuddering as she remembered the last words she had ever said to Druella before she had died; Bellatrix, for the first time in her life; wanted a Mother's comfort and support. Something she had never received with her maternal Mother and now something she never would. Feeling neglected and hurt- desperate for any sort of attention she put down the book she had attempted to read and stood up, going straight for her Master's private chambers.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my longest chapter yet… (so proud) so if you liked it please review, I really do appreciate and take on board all your wonderful words of praise and they do inspire me to write quicker and longer chapters! Lots of Love HMLS xxx**


	9. Unexpected News

Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone, I just wanted to apologise for the fact I have neglected this story; I just haven't had a clue where to go with it, but after a LOT of thought I know what I am going to do now, I just had my 18th birthday and I've been revising like hell for exams so my writing had taken second priority, I'm back now! So this is for Lucy and Lorraine, who are absolutely fantastic; and this is also for my twitter buddy RedQueen_x (Abi) I hope she feels better soon!

It had been many weeks since Bellatrix had seen the Dark Lord; both formally and intimately, and that was not due to him, but herself. She hadn't been feeling very well for two weeks now; and she hadn't wanted to see him unless she was feeling better.

Curling up in a ball Bellatrix had tried to ignore the sweeping nauseous feeling in her stomach as she clutched it, she had been taking sets of anti-sickness potions for a few days now and it wasn't doing any good. As she felt bile rising in her throat she quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom; just managing to make it to the toilet in time as she fell to her knees vomiting.

Rodolphus; who had been asleep beside her; opened his eyes tiredly and sighed swinging out of bed; he was starting to become worried about his wife, she never became ill; and even when she did feel under the weather, she persevered through it insisting she was alright. He followed her into the bathroom and sighed pulling her raven black curls from her face so she didn't get any in her hair. Ten minutes later she literally couldn't retch anymore as she slumped against the bath hot tears pouring down her cheeks. Rodolphus gently entwined his arms around her and pressed a cool flannel against her mouth, cleaning her up.

"What's wrong with me Rod…" she whispered leaning against him; her eyes heavy and tired.

"I don't know Bells…" he whispered. He tried to work out if she'd come into contact with anyone with a virus or sickness but simply couldn't work it out. "I'll go get you the potion…" he whispered standing up and walking into the bedroom; he opened the drawer and searched through various vials; his heart stopping when he saw something; something that could explain everything. He picked up the object and walked into the bathroom slowly, trembling with shock.

"Bellatrix…what is the date today?" He asked his face as white as a sheet.

"The thirty first…why?" she asked softly, wondering why he looked so pale and frightened.

"When do you get your months worth of potion for contraception?" he asked praying he had been wrong somewhere, and that it was all a big mistake.

"Tomorrow, I get it the first of every month; I have one left to take for today…" She explained frowning in utter confusion.

"Bella…" he muttered shaking his head and rubbing his temples. "I think you might be pregnant." He quietly whispered. Bellatrix looked at him shocked, then a smile spread on her face and she burst out laughing.

"Very funny Rod…" she giggled, but a smile did not appear on Rodolphus' face as he gave her two pregnancy vials; one labelled for today; and the other for the fifth. Bellatrix's smile immediately left her face as she began to tremble.

"Oh no…no this can't be happening…" she cried pacing up and down in sheer frustration as she ran her hands through her hair as Rodolphus watched her.

"I take the potion every night, without fail, you know I do this has never happened before!" Bellatrix told him trying to push the thought out of her mind, stopping dead when a thought hit her.

"Rodolphus…the night after I ran away… the fifth… he..he…" She stammered as tears rose in her husband's eyes. He had so wanted children, and it hurt enough that Bellatrix was taking the potion in the first place, on a promise that when the world was purified then she would settle down and they would have children; but the fact that she had not taken the potion, and become pregnant with another man's baby was too much to handle as he fell to his knees sobbing.

"It's…not…mine." He cried burying his face in his hands as he wept. He didn't blame her, how could he? She was barely conscious that night, and he himself should have ensured she took the potion, seeing as she couldn't even walk to the bathroom on her own. Bellatrix started to cry herself as she sat in front of him. "Rod…we don't even know I am yet…we need to make sure." She whispered taking his hands. He nodded and slowly stood up, tears still etched on his face as he took her hand laying her on the bed; lifting up her vest top so her bare flat stomach was revealed. He drew his wand and aimed it at her stomach.

"Vecenfantounon!" He cast as a light blue orb gently swept from his wand and circled around her navel, they waited a moment; both of them holding their breath, as a sharp cry pierced the air; that cry belonging to Bellatrix's unborn baby as she automatically clutched her stomach. She was pregnant, and even worse; the baby was the Dark Lord's.

After nearly half an hours silence sweeping through the room; Rodolphus slowly knelt beside her sitting form on the bed, and took her hands. "What…what do you think he will do?" He asked quietly gently rubbing her hands. Bellatrix herself had no doubt what he would do; she knew the Dark Lord hated children, and that he would never accept his heir.

"He'll get rid of it; then depending on how angry he is, he'll get rid of me." She whispered back, she hadn't cried yet over this, but now couldn't stop herself as tears ran down her cheeks. Rodolphus knew it wasn't her fault, and she was just as distressed as she was as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her in his strong protective embrace. She howled into his shirt her heart breaking; she said she never wanted a child; but now that she had a small living thing in her stomach it made her almost instantly change her mind.

"Shh Bella, it'll be alright… I won't let him take this baby away from you; I know I'm not the Father, but I will be there for you both, I won't ever treat this baby as anything else but my own, I'll look after you, you know I will." He told her, as Bellatrix gratefully clutched at his shirt.

"I don't deserve you..." she whispered, "I never have." She replied placing a soft kiss on his lips- both completely unaware of the serpent waiting silently against the door.

Voldemort sat in his study; papers surrounding him all divulging in plans and strategies, he had not seen hide or hair of Bella for weeks, and although he admittedly did enjoy her company, she was a distraction, and a big one at that; and whenever he was with her he felt like he was neglecting his work. The door opened a crack as Nagini slithered in, wrapping her body across the chair he was sat on and resting there.

"_I believe that congratulations are in order Masssster." _ Nagini hissed in Parseltongue. Voldemort glanced up at the snake and frowned in confusion.

"_Though I appreciate the gesture, perhaps you ought to enlighten me on why I deserve this?" _He answered in a soft serpent tone.

"_Well I overheard a certain Bellatrix LeStrange, being comforted by her husband…" _Nagini led on, she had the Dark Lord's full attention now as he put his quill down and spoke to her directly.

"_Please, do tell me the latest drama in Mrs LeStrange's life." _He replied amused by the snake's interest in her gossip.

"_Well it seems Master, that you are soon going to be a Fatherrrr…" _The serpent hissed, as Voldemort's face automatically drained of all colour, all except his eyes which were a vibrant red. He stood up flinging his chair across the room as Nagini hissed managing to untangle herself before she got hurt.

"_You had better be telling the truth; because when I find her there will be HELL to pay!" _He hissed grabbing his cloak and disapparating straight to Bellatrix and Rodolphus' mansion.

Ohhhh drama! If you review I will post the next chapter as soon as I can, hope you enjoyed it! HMLS xx


	10. Defiance

Chapter 10

A/N: I know it has been months since I actually updated, and I'm so sorry for that, but it has been hectic, I am currently writing from University (woohoo ) and will update as much as I can! This is dedicated to Gamma, I love her to bits and she rocks! Xx-HMLS-xx

Even though it had been hours since Bellatrix had received the news of her pregnancy she had still not gotten used to the idea of the fact she had a living thing inside her. She laid on the bed resting her hand over her still flat stomach, her nails skating along the soft flesh as Rodolphus' hand joined hers, their fingers entwining as he placed a kiss on he forehead.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" He asked keeping his eyes fixed on hers as she laughed.

"You have known for all of eight hours and you're already picking out colours for the nursery." She teased; and although the prospect of a child was daunting, especially a child that was fathered by her Master as opposed to her Husband, she was rather looking forward to it. She figured, that if she just gave the newborn a glamour potion mixed with Rodolphus' DNA no-one would know, maybe not even the Dark Lord.

However, she should not have been so foolish, because the Dark Lord was already planning on what to do in order for the child to be destroyed.

"I cannot believe she would be so foolish!" He hissed to Nagini; and although the snake did not reply, it felt a slight comfort that he was able to vent out his frustrations like this and not feel the need to worry about whether the news would be spread among the rest of the Deatheaters. He was in the midst of preparing a potion that would ensure the unborn child would not remain in Bellatrix's stomach by the end of the day whilst ranting and raving to the serpent that lay hissing in the corner.

It was later on in the evening and the Dark Lord had ensured that Rodolphus was out on an overnight mission; Bellatrix was laid on her bed flicking through a book, something she had read before but not taken much note of. There was a knock on the door and she stood up, walking over and opening it, shocked to find the Dark Lord stood there, anger swept across his face.

"Bellatrix." He said; fury overwhelming his tone as he pushed past her, Bellatrix automatically felt sick as the realisation that he knew all about the fact she was pregnant. She thought she'd play dumb, maybe he would see to reason when he had calmed down.

"My Lord...I did not know you were coming...what is it you want?" she asked softly, turning to face him, no sooner than she did he had slammed her into the wall, pinning her there with by her throat.

"You know _very _fucking well why I'm here." He snarled his temper over throwing him as he pinned her tighter to the wall, causing her throat to constrict as she gasped for air, struggling, even though she knew it was pointless, he was much stronger than she was. She knew if she continued to pretend she didn't know she would get into more trouble.

"M-my Lord...please allow me to reason with you..." she whispered in a pleading tone, tears in her eyes as he slipped his free hand into his robe and pulled out a small vial, thrusting it at her. She looked at it in confusion; then nervously glanced back at him.

"W-what is it?" she asked staring at she small vial, containing an emerald coloured liquid, it glowed slightly inside the glass tube.

"It is a potion to induce a miscarriage. Drink it." He snapped keeping a firm hold on her as tears sprung to her eyes.

"Please my Lord, if I produced an heir for you...the child would be powerful...so powerful..." she stammered. "I would care and tend to the child, you wouldn't have to do anything..." she begged, and was rewarded when he drew his hand back and slapped her hard across the face.

"If I were to have an heir; I could think of hundreds more suitable women to produce one with other than you." He snarled. "My heir would have a good Mother and carer; you would be useless, as you are with everything else." He snapped, satisfied when he saw the hurt expression cross her face. "Now drink that fucking potion."

Bellatrix stared at the potion once more before looking at him, this was not just his child, but hers too, and she had a right to keep the baby, it would be carried in her body, fed from her breast, cared for by her hands.

"I will not!" she objected. "I have a choice to keep this child." She said, trying to sound firm, but her voice still carried a shake to it. She had never disobeyed him before like that, and especially not deliberately.

"You..._d-dare_ disobey me?" he trembled with suppressed rage, she had never been more scared as she nodded. With one quick movement he flung her to the book case, and she hit it so hard books fell from it as one of the shelves collapsed, he was upon her in an instant, squeezing her jaw in his hand so fiercely she thought it might break.

"You drink the potion, or I will beat that _mistake_ out of you." He snarled, but before he could finish she brought her knee up between his, catching him painfully as he gasped, she took the opportunity to flee, running towards the door, and managing to open it before he grabbed her, flinging her back. She didn't think she had ever seen him so mad, and all at once she felt powerful blows on her chest, her face, and mainly her stomach as she screamed for help, the pain wasn't even registering, all she was thinking about was trying to cover her stomach, it must have been around ten minutes of constant attacking before she doubled over in absolute agony, watching a satisfied smirk appear on his face as he stepped back, admiring the blood slowly flowing out from between her legs- tears rolled down her cheeks as she trembled, lumps of what looked like tissue appeared on the floor as she cried. He glared at her before giving her one last swift kick in the stomach, and storming out. Through the trauma of the assault, and the fact she knew she had lost her baby, Bellatrix passed out, her head making a dull thud as it hit the wooden floor.

A/N: So sorry about that :( - it was really sad to write, and I didn't like it but I vowed I would never ever write a fan fiction where everything was happy and rainbows! Love HMLS xx


End file.
